KISEDAI'S FAMILY
by Fairenmrazt
Summary: Family!AU- Gak pandai bikin Summary - - Kiseki No Sedai jadi kakak beradik bersama adik kecil mereka, Kagami Taiga. Bagaimana keseharian mereka bersama Mama Riko dan Papa Hyuuga ? Dan apa saja kejutan yang menanti mereka ? (Warning : PLEASE DON'T DIE BECAUSE OF THIS TOO-MUCH-CUTENESS , OOC minta dihajar) Selamat membaca! :D
1. Introduction !

**KISEDAI'S FAMILY**

by. CYF 625

Rated : K

Genre : Family, friendship, brothership, a lil bit of humor.

Warning : OOC parah banget, Typos detected, perubahan beberapa nama keluarga sesuai kepentingan FF, TOO MUCH CUTENESS, DLL ^^

.

.

.

.  
SUMMARY =

Keluarga KiSeDai yang di penuhi dengan berbagai kejutan dan kebahagiaan, insiden-insiden kecil yang datang tidak membuat kekompakan mereka berkurang, justru menjadi dorongan untuk selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimana keseharian Keluarga KiSeDai yang selalu menjadi idaman semua keluarga di bumi ini ? Check This Out !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Character Introduction :

Hyuuga Junpei (Papa) : Walaupun ia bukan papa terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi sikapnya yang lucu kadang dingin, juga ketegasan dalam mengajarkan anak-anaknya merupakan modal utama baginya untuk menjadi menantu idaman para tetangga.

Hyuuga Riko (Mama) : Mama yang benar-benar disiplin, penyayang dan penyabar. Lemah lembut adalah kekurangannya, hampir mirip dengan papa yang blak-blakkan. Mama adalah orang yang sangat emosional, tapi seluruh keluarga KiSeDai sangat mencintainya.

Hyuuga Seijuro : anak sulung berambut merah yang paling pintar, paling dingin, paling misterius, dan paling membingungkan di antara semua orang di keluarga ini, Akashi masih kelas 5 SD tapi kecerdasannya sudah setara dengan anak kelas 1 SMA. Dia yang paling sering membela papa dan mama nya di depan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Hyuuga Atsushi : anak kedua yang doyan banget makan, Tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengunyah sesuatu, masih kelas 4 SD tapi tingginya sudah 165 cm. Di bilang 'hantu galah' sama teman sekelasnya. Tapi, dia tidak akan menangis karena itu, asal bekal makan siangnya tidak di kurangi saja.

Hyuuga Shintaro : anak ketiga yang kembaran dengan Kise ini punya kepribadian paling unik, kelihatan pintar tapi tidak sepenuhnya pintar, terlalu mempercayai ramalan zodiak lewat radio milik 'Oha Asa'-sama. Tidak terlalu menyukai kembarannya yang urakan dan terlalu heboh, sangat dekat dengan kakak sulung mereka, Akashi walaupun ia masih kelas 2 SD.

Hyuuga Ryota : Kembaran Midorima yang hebohnya luar biasa, berlebihan dalam ekspresi karena ia adalah seorang model cilik yang bercita-cita menjadi aktor saat sudah dewasa /katanya/. suka mengganggu bungsu nomor 2 keluarga ini, yaitu Kuroko. Kise kelas 2 SD juga.

Hyuuga Daiki : Si dekil yang masuk kedalam tiga orang termuda dalam keluarga. Akashi selalu saja kewalahan kalau sudah berurusan dengan adiknya yang nakal minta ampun ini, suka mengerjai orang. Midorima dan Kise selalu mengejek Aomine dengan sebutan dekil, rambut biru gelapnya yang pendek menambah hitam warna kulitnya. Mencintai olahraga basket melebihi siapapun di keluarga ini. Masih kelas 1 SD.

Hyuuga Tetsuya : si bungsu nomor 2 yang hawa keberadaanya sangat minim, suka mengejutkan orang hingga jantungan, ekspresinya berbagai macam tapi flat face adalah andalannya. adik yang paling banyak membantu menurut saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Paling dekat dengan Aomine. Kuroko bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Hyuuga Taiga : si bungsu bersurai merah yang paling di cintai di keluarganya. Selalu bersemangat dan tak kenal pantang menyerah. Paling suka berteriak-teriak hingga membuat marah Murasakibra nee-san. Agak sulit juga untuk di atur, tapi paling patuh sama papa dan mama. Kagami berusia 4 tahun

Dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang akan keluar-masuk Fanfic ini.

So, stay tune !

..

..

..

..

 **CLUE FOR THE 1** **ST** **CHAPTER**

"APA..?" – Ryota

"Papa, aku tidak mau.."- Shintaro

"tapi kalian juga harus mengerti, papa dan mama menyayangi kalian semua, jangan sedih begitu." – Mama Riko.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi ? apa kau setuju ?" – Papa Hyuuga.

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku Cuma bisa setuju saja." – Seijuro

"Sei-chin, kok gitu ?" – Atsushi

"kalian ini, kenapa ribut sekali sih. Aku malah senang mendengarnya. ya kan Tetsu ?" – Daiki

"bwaahhh..bwahhh.."- Tetsuya

..

..

..

..

..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Ye, akhirnya Author balik lagi dengan cerita yang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya, dengan fandom yang baru pula. AUTHOR LAGI KERANJINGAN 'KUROKO NO BASUKE' LOHH!

ADA YANG SAMAAN GAK ? SAMA-SAMA SUKA KUROBAS ATAU YANG UDAH BERFANDOM KUROBAS ANGKAT TANGANNYA DONG ? _

Author mau ngucapin 'kamsahamnida' kepada salah satu sunbae yang paling author sayangi, ia juga yang memberikan author anime KuroBas dari season 1 hingga season 3.

/Langsung nge-fly/

eh ya, buat cerita ini. Author akan update first chapter dengan 2 review yang masuk. Sebenarnya, gak perlu juga. Author bakal update apapun yang terjadi karena author suka banget nulis ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **so, mind to review ?**


	2. OUR NEWCOMER

**1** **st** **STORY : OUR NEWCOMER.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK, 4 TAHUN YANG LALU.**

"Junpei-chan, sebaiknya kita segera mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka semua." Riko memandangi suaminya, Hyuuga Junpei dengan tatapan memohon. Dia sudah sering mengatakan ini, tapi suaminya yang mempunyai kepala sekeras batu itu tidak pernah mau mendengarnya.

"Riko, kan sudah aku bilang, kalau mereka belum siap bagaimana ?, mereka dengan satu sama lain saja kerjanya berantam mulu, seperti tak ada hari esok saja."

Riko merengut lagi, suaminya ini punya berbagai macam alasan untuk menolak apapun keinginannya, meski ini untuk kebaikan mereka semua, kebaikan keluarga mereka.

"aishh,.. Riko-tan, aku juga ingin memberitahu mereka, tapi aku tidak tega saja."

"tidak tega kenapa ?"

"menerimanya, aku takut mereka malah marah-marah dan mengatakan bahwa kita membenci mereka, padahal kan tidak."

TESS- TESS- TESS-

"Riko-tan."

Riko mengelap beberapa tes air mata di pipinya, ia merasa sedih karena suaminya ini tidak sependapat dengannya lagi. Padahal kan ini tanggung jawab mereka berdua. Riko terus merasa bahwa suaminya ini terlalu egois.

Hyuuga langsung memeluknya, dan meminta maaf.

"sudah, sudah. Maaf, kali ini mungkin aku harus mengalah. Daripada aku kena gampar sama ayahmu, Tora-san, berhenti dong nangisnya."

Riko langsung menarik diri dari pelukan suaminya.

"MAKANYA, BAIK DONG SEDIKIT!"

.

.

.

.

 **Di sisi yang lain.**

"Yakk,.. Tetsuya jangan menjilat Maibou ku lagi."

"bah,..ahh..blahh..bwaahhh..bwahh.."

"MAMA, DAIKI MEROBEK PR KU LAGI-SSU!..."

Daiki kecil hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Seijuro, kau sedang apa ?"

"Mana nii-sannya, Shintaro ?"

"tidak butuh, kata 'oha-asa' sama, kata sialku hari ini adalah 'nii-san'.."

"ya sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti."

"Sei-cchi sedang apa-ssu ?"

"melakukan percobaan."

"percobaan apa, Sei-chin ?"

"aku ingin menembakkan sinar nuklir ke benda mati, terus aku lihat apakah mereka bisa hidup atau tidak."

"Seijuro, sepertinya itu agak mengerikan."

"apa Mama tidak marah Sei-chin ?"

"tidak, aku sudah minta di ijin, kata mama kalau sudah siap main harus langsung diberesin."

Itulah kehebohan yang sedang terjadi di antara anak-anak Mama Riko dan Papa Hyuuga, mereka bermain di ruang tamu bersama-sama, agak jengkel juga terkadang kalau harus bermain bersama saudara yang agak mengganggu. Tapi bermain bersama seperti ini juga mempunyai keasyikan tersendiri.

Contohnya, saat Tetsuya ingin ke Wc :

Midorima merasakan baju tidurnya ditarik-tarik oleh orang di bawahnya.

"Tetsuya, ada apa ?"

"cehh..cehh…nuceehhh.."

celotehan Tetsuya yang masih bayi itu sedikit tidak jelas.

"apaan sih ? aku gak ngerti."

"ceehhh,.. tan. cehhh..oticcannn…"

"Seijuro, tolong bantu aku!"

"Nii-san nya,Shintaro!" kesal juga Si Seijuro ngedengerin Shintaro belum mau ngomong sopan sama dia.

"Tetsuya lagi ngomong apa ? aku gak ngerti bahasa bayi."

"Mungkin dia minta kue."Atsushi-nii chan asal menebak.

"Gak,.. dia mau pergi ke tempat mama-ssu." jawab Ryota lebih asal.

"aku juga kurang paham bahasa bayi. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku punya kamus bahasa bayi." Seijuro berlari kencang ke kamarnya.

"Nani ? Sei-cchi punya kamus bayi-ssu ?"

"bukan hanya kamus bayi aja Ryo-Chin, kamus bahasa manusia purba edisi terbatas pun dia juga punya."

"Sugoi, ne!"

Kagum Ryota mengetahui abangnya sepintar itu.

-DUT –DUT –DUT

"suara apa itu ?"

"Tetsu pengen ke WC, BAKA!"

Daiki menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, mengejek abang-abangnya.

"ahh,.. Tetsu-chin mau ke WC ?"

Tetsuya langsung di tarik Ryota menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sini, biar Onii-san temenin-ssu !"

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke WC.

.

.

.

"Eh,.. artinya dia pengen ke-"

"Mana orangnya ?" Seijuro yang sedang menenteng buku tidak melihat keberadaan Tetsuya

"Dia sudah ke WC, Seijuro, rupanya si Daiki tau artinya." Shintaro menjelaskan.

"halahh.. capek aja dong nyari kamusnya sampai ke kolong kasur."

Seijuro mendadak _bad mood_ , lalu melempar buku itu sembarangan.

"HAHAHAAAA.. BAKA!" Daiki tertawa sangat puas setelah mengerjai abang-abangnya

"KESINI KAU, DEKIL!" Seijuro dan Shintaro langsung mengejar adik mereka yang paling bikin kesel ini.

"Taro-chin, Sei-chin. Sosisnya buat aku ya ?!"

Duh,.. dasar Murasakibara!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, papa.. Nande ?"

Seijuro beserta kelima adiknya sudah mengerubungi Papa dan Mama mereka yang tiba-tiba memanggil mereka berenam. Tetsuya yang sedang ada di pangkuan Mama Riko mendengkur halus. Dia sudah tidur rupanya.

Sedangkan Daiki masih bergelut manja dengan Papa Hyuuga. Daiki terus-terusan menarik dasi Papa Hyuuga sampai dia tercekik, dan akhirnya Daiki akan tertawa karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Papa mau bilang sesuatu pada kalian,.."

"Tapi papa masih main-main sama Daiki, gimana papa mau bilang sesuatu ?" Daiki menatap Ryota nii-chan sengit karena abangnya malah mempermasalahkan dia.

"Ryota, biarkan saja dia. Daiki masih kecil juga." tegas Mama Riko.

dan peletan lidah Daiki.

"huhhh…" Ryota menatap kesal Mama Riko.

"Mama, jangan bela Daiki terus, Daiki juga jahat sama Ryota, Ma!"

Mama Riko menghirup napas nya pelan.

"wakatta, Mama tidak membela Daiki kok. Tapi Ryota harus mengerti kalau Daiki adalah adik Ryota, Ryota harus menyayanginya." Kali ini nasehat Mama Riko lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Mama,.. Wakatta!"

Ryota terenyum 5 jari, menampakkan gigi depan atas nya yang bolong.

"Pa, sebenarnya ada apa sih ?"

Seijuro berbicara agak keras membuat ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari shintaro.

"onii-chan, Baka!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak di depan papamu, Seijuro!" Kali ini Mama Riko yang mengambil alih.

"gomen, Seijuro Cuma ingin tahu.."

Seijuro membela dirinya, namun menunduk takut karena mamanya seperti ingin memarahinya.

"Sei-chin, jangan nangis."

Seijuro menggeleng pelan, ia menengadah menghadap papanya yang tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang adik baru ?"

Hening-

Hening-

Masih hening-

Masih juga Hening-

"NANIIIII ?" Teriak Atsushi, Shintaro, dan Ryota bersamaan.

Tetsuya yang setengah terelelap seketika terbangun mendengar teriakan onii-chan nya yang menggelegar, dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung merengek keras-keras..

"huwwaa….huwaa..hiksss..hikss.."

"Duh, kan. Kenapa kalian harus berteriak ?, Tetsuya jadi terbangun kan."

Mama Riko langsung menenangkan Tetsuya yang sedang ada di pangkuannya sambil mengayunkannya.

"Kalian ini, jangan berlebihan begitu lah." Papa Hyuuga melepaskan Daiki dan duduk tepat di depan Atsushi, Ryota, dan Shintaro.

"Papa, aku tidak mau." ungkap Shintaro jujur, tapi ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku juga." jawab Ryota dan Atsushi saling bersahutan.

"tapi kenapa kalian tidak mau ?" Papa Hyuuga mengelus kepala Atsushi pelan.

"dengan Tetsuya saja, Papa dan Mama semakin jauh dari kami. Apalagi di tambah adik baru. Kami merasa sangat di bedakan, Tetsu di manja, sedangkan kami tidak."

Ryota menjelaskan alasannya walaupun beberapa bulir air matanya sudah meleleh di pipinya.

"Tapi kalian juga harus mengerti, papa dan mama sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Tidak ada yang di beda-bedakan dari kalian. Jangan menangis seperti itu dong, Papa jadi gak sanggup juga."

Papa Hyuuga mengangkat Ryota ke wajahnya lalu mengelap air matanya.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ya!"

ketiga kakak beradik itu lalu mengangguk dan memeluk papa Hyuuga erat-erat.

"Kami sayang papa!"

"Aku lebih sayang kalian!"

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa ribut sekali sih, aku malah senang mendengarnya. Ya kan, Tetsu ?" Daiki melirik ke Tetsuya yang sehabis menangis tadi diam tak bersuara.

"bwahhh..bwahh.." balas Tetsuya bangga dengan bahasa bayinya.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan, Daiki ?" Tanya Mama Riko, seakan mendapat setitik cahaya ditengah kegelapan.

"Tidak, ma. Aku malah senang bisa punya adik lagi. Bisa di ajak main, nanti." jawab Daiki kelewat riang sambil bertingkah manis di depan mamanya.

"KAWAII DESU-NE!. ANAK MAMA MEMANG YANG PALING PINTAR!"

Mama Riko mengelus-elus kepala Daiki sayang.

"hehe,..hehe.." Daiki Cuma bia cengengesan kalau sudah di puji mamanya kayak gini.

.

.

.

"Seijuro nii-chan, kok dari tadi diam saja ?"

Ryota menghampiri kakaknya, yang asyik mengutak atik shogi (catur jepang) di kasur mama papanya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Maksudnya, Seijuro ?' Papa Hyuuga tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat."

Seijuro semakin membuat bingung anggota keluarganya.

"haahh,.. gak mengerti juga ya ?"

"aku sudah tau kalau mama sedang hamil sekarang."

-DOOEENGGGG….

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu, Seijuro."

Seijuro mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan papanya.

"tapi , dari mana kau tahu, Sei-chin ?"

"Aku meramalkannya."

"MERAMAL, SEPERTTI OHA ASA-SAMA ?"

"Shintaro, jangan ngomong aneh deh." Seijuro merengek malas ke adiknya.

"Fyuh,. yokatta, ternyata Seijuro sudah tahu duluan, ya sudahlah.. tak apa juga!"

"Mama!" Komentar Mama Riko di sanggah mentah-mentah oleh anaknya yang lain.

"aishh,,.. nandemunai, gomen ne!"

Mama Riko meminta maaf karena tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback END, BACK TO PRSESNT!**

"TAIGA,.. JANGAN MEROBEK PR KU LAGI!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang kakak yang kita ketahui bernama Atsushi setelah mengetahui bahwa pr nya kembali menjadi korban eksplorasi adik bungsu mereka, HYUUGA TAIGA.

"AKU TIDAK MEROBEKNYA NII-CHAN, AKU MENARIK KERTASNYA!" balas Taiga dengan teriakan yang sama kuatnya

"ITU SAMA SAJA BEGO!" Kali ini Shintaro membantu Atsushi meneriaki adiknya.

"AKU TIDAK BEGO, BODOH!"

Balas Taiga lagi tidak mau kalah.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN PERCAKAPAN KALIAN YANG TIDAK ADA ARTINYA ITU ?"

perintah ABSOLUT seorang HYUUGA SEIJURO akhirnya dapat menghentikan perselisihan tidak etis antara Atsushi dan Taiga.

"sudahlah Seijuro-nii san, tidak perlu ikut berteriak juga." Tetsuya menghentikan kemarahan sang kakak sulung dengan flat face nya.

"Hah,.. kalian ini bisa tidak berdamai sedikit ?" rutuk Ryota memandangi saudara-saudaranya yang tidak pernah berhenti berkelahi itu.

"hahaha,.. Ryota, mau sampai kita punya 100 adik pun, kita gak akan pernah akur. Aku jamin.."

Daiki menjawab santai pertanyaan Ryota dengan raut wajah mengejek.

"ugghh,.. menyebalkan!"

Ryota hanya mampu menekuk wajahnya kesal.

..

..

Keseharian di Keluarga KiSeDai yang sedikit melelahkan tapi cukup mengasyikkan masih terus berlanjut.

AND THE STORY STARTS RIGHT HERE! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **CLUE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :**

Papa dan Mama yang sibuk, KiSeDai's brotherhood yang ingin mencoba mandiri tapi gagal.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE ==**

 **SEBELUMNYA, MAU BALAS REVIEW DULU ^^**

lydiasimatupang230 : Hahaha,.. emang fandomnya apaan ? Aku ExoL terus baru-baru ini juga ngefans KuroBas, ini chapter pertamanya.

Nia : cieee,.. kita samaan cie :3, ini udah lanjut kakak :v.. makasih banyak deh sarannya, karena saran dan kritikan yang bikin seseorang berkembang kan :D. Sebenarnya itu di sengaja, supaya saya lebih ingat yang mana orangnya /saya gak terlalu hapal nama kecil mereka :v/ jadi saya bikin begitu. Tapi saya sadar, lama-lama jadi gak nyaman juga ngebacanya, jadi udah saya ganti marganya pakai marga 'Hyuuga' semua dan nama anaknya pake nama kecil mereka semua. Makasih ya saran plus dukungannya Keep reading ya!

Chintya Lie : Ini semuanya udah author perbaiki dan ganti, makasih banyak ya sarannya. Itu semua murni kesalahan author yang kurang teliti dan rada ngasal, gomen nasai :D buat si Mura-chin, dia cowok kok. Author belum paham sama penggunaan "nii chan" dan "nee chan", kalau nii chan buat abang, kalau nee chan buat kakak. Iyakan ? :v makasih juga udah ngebaca fanfic ini ^^

kurohime : Kurohime, ini udah update. Benerkan cepet update nya ? :v /digotong readers/ arigatou gozaimashita _

 **YOSHH…. semua review sudah di balas, makasih atas dukungan readers semua, semoga chapter ini memuaskan readers ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **so mind to review ?**


	3. DAIKI- NII CHAN, DAIJOBU KA ?

**2** **nd** **STORY = DAIKI- NII CHAN, DAIJOBU KA ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PRANGGG-

BRUUUKKK—

DORRRR-

DASSSS—SSSS-

NGGEENNGGGGGGGG-

"MAMA, AKU UDAH TELAT!"

"IYA, SEIJURO. TUNGGU SEBENTAR LAGI!"

"MAMA SIH, LAMA BANGET TIDURNYA ?"

"Atsu-chan, kamu kok nyalahin mama ?"

"Papa juga,.. mama sama papa tadi malam ngapain sih ?"

"SHINTARO, JAGA OMONGANMU!"

"Kenapa papa di bawa-bawa ?"

Beginilah kekacauan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di kediaman KiSeDai pagi ini. Mulai dari Taiga yang minta minum susu, pakaian sekolah Tetsuya yang belum di setrika, hingga Seijuro yang harus merelakan kehormatannya sebagai anak paling rajin di sekolah karena ia hari ini terpaksa masuk di jam kedua pelajaran, dengan kata lain TELAT.

Dengan hanya 1 penyebab.

Papa Riko dan Mama Hyuuga yang terlambat bangun.

Salahkanlah orang tua mereka yang –cough terlalu –cough mesra –cough-, jadinya anak-anak mereka 'terlantar' begitu saja pagi ini.

Papa segera mengantarkan Atsushi, Shintaro, Seijuro, dan Ryota ke sekolah mereka yang jauh sekali dari rumah, biasalah.. mereka kan anak-anak pintar, jadi sekolahnya elit pula.

Tidak seperti Daiki dan Tetsuya yang bersekolah di tempat yang cukup dekat dari rumah dan bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Tetsuya yang bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak dekat rumahnya, dan Daiki yang bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar yang nilainya dapat ia jangkau.

"Mau dimanapun kita sekolah, kalau memang nilai kita bagus, berarti kita hebat. Toh, gak semua orang yang sekolah di sekolah elit jadi orang sukses, bener gak ?'

Daiki, bilang aja deh kamu iri sama abang-abang kamu,.. /plakkk/ #PoorAuthor

Taiga di antarkan Mama Riko ke tempat penitipan anak yang tidak jauh dari kantor perusahaan yang di miliki Papa Hyuuga dan Mama Riko.

Di tempat penitipan pun, Taiga masih menjabat sebagai 'anak nakal yang susah di atur tapi manis sekali'

Taiga…Taiga…

.

.

.

 **TEMPAT PENITIPAN ANAK.**

"Himu-nii chan, hari ini bawa bekal apa?"

Taiga bertanya sambil menarik seseorang yang sama tinggi dengannya namun kelihatan lebih tua.

"hari ini Nii-chan bawa Spagetti Napolitan dan Sushi. Hanya beberapa Sushi."

orang itu membuka tempat makannya, tapi salah satu sushinya sudah di ambil alih oleh Kagami.

"Arigatou-nii chan!"

"Yakkk.. Kau kan belum minta apa-apa!"

"Nii-chan, aku minta satu sushinya."

Taiga menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, melebarkan matanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti kucing yang belum di kasih makan beberapa hari.

Siapa sih yang gak 'lumer' kalau di gituin sama Taiga ?

Himu nii-chan hanya bisa mengalah dengan adik kesayangannya di tempat penitipan ini, si Taiga.

Taiga tersenyum manis hingga matanya tenggelam oleh pipinya, /Kawaiii…/ #Nosebleed xD

Himu nii-chan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut merah Taiga yang sedikit kehitaman di ujungnya.

"Makan yang banyak ne..?"

Taiga mengangguk dan mencomot lagi sushi dari tempat makan Himu-nii chan.

"JANGAN SEMUA JUGA DONG, TAIGA!"

Haahh,.. gak Taiga namanya kalau gak pernah bikin ulah.

.

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya, atau biasa di panggil 'Himu nii-chan' oleh Taiga adalah salah satu teman sepermainan Taiga di tempat penitipan. Saat pertama kali bergabung di tempat penitipan yang cukup besar itu, Taiga sama sekali tidak punya teman. Dia lebih memilih untuk bermain sendiri, atau melemparkan bola ke dinding berulang-ulang.

Melihat itu, Himuro jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia yang biasanya selalu bermain bersama temannya lain terkadang memperhatikan Taiga bermain sendirian di sekitar area halaman tempat penitipan.

Himuro juga bingung harus bagaimana saat ingin mencoba bergaul dengan Taiga, karena Taiga sangat pendiam dan tidak mau memulai pembicaraan.

Namun suatu hari, Himuro melihat Taiga sedang mencoba memainkan basketball mini dan akan memasukkan bola oranye itu kedalam ring.

Tapi ia tidak berhasil.

Himuro segera berfikir, mungkin inilah saatnya dia mulai untuk mendekati Taiga.

Ia berjalan ke arah Taiga dan dengan senang hati menunjukkan cara memasukkan bola yang baik dan benar ke dalam ring basket.

Taiga tersenyum takjub menyaksikan kelihaian Himuro bermain basket, walaupun Cuma mini basketball.

Dan dari situlah, Taiga secara rutin meminta Himuro untuk mengajarkannya.

Sampai saat ini pun, Taiga masih belum terlalu mahir.

Tapi ia senang, karena ia tidak perlu melihat Taiga kesepian lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NIGHT.. AT KISEDAI'S HOME**

Malam telah larut, bintang-bintang menampakkan sinarnya penuh kebanggaan, bulan bertengger di langit malu-malu dan dengkuran halus tujuh anak kecil yang tertidur dengan wajah bak malaikat baru turun ke bumi membuat suasana tenang yang tidak biasanya.

Ya, ketenangan adalah suatu hal yang janggal di keluarga KIseDai.

Kecuali saat semua anak mereka tidur -_-

Namun lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala menandakan bahwa di keluarga ini masih ada yang belum tidur.

Mama Riko dan Papa Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, haruskah kita panggil juga dia kesini ?"

"Tapi kan Seijuro sudah besar, pasti bisa mengurus adik-adiknya yang lain."

"Terkadang aku masih belum bisa mempercayai Seijuro untuk hal-hal yang beginian."

"Kenapa bisa ?"

"Pengetahuannya itu aneh loh Riko . Melebihi batas anak-anak sebesar dia."

"Bisa ya kamu ngomong kayak gitu, Junpei-baka. Mana buktinya ?"

"Itu kemarin, pas si Tetsuya sakit demam. Dia sampai menelepon salah satu dokter dari Universitas Oxford, pas di tanyain kenapa harus sampai segitunya, dia Cuma bilang kalau demam pada anak usia kurang dari 10 tahun dapat di picu oleh banyak penyakit. Khususnya penyakit mematikan, kan gak lucu ya anak kecil alasannya kayak gitu."

Riko memperhatikan suaminya yang menjelaskan seperti atlit yang baru saja selesai bertanding, terengah-engah.

Riko hanya menganggap enteng perkataan suaminya.

"Biarkan saja, seharusnya kamu seneng lah anak kamu bisa sehebat itu mikirnya. Emang kamu pernah mikir sampai sejauh itu?, Aku rasa tidak."

Papa Hyuuga terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Siapa juga yang tidak senang punya anak sepintar dia ?"

Riko menyentuh bahu suaminya refleks saat tiba-tiba suaminya berbicara terlalu serius.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa jadi tegang gini sih ?, yang penting sekarang kita cari solusinya dulu. Jadi besok kita bisa langsung bicara lagi sama mereka. Dan semuanya jadi jelas."

Papa Hyuuga mengangguk pelan dan bersender di ujung sofa yang lebih tinggi.

"atau kita biarkan saja mereka sendiri dulu, nanti kalau situasi mulai kacau. Baru kita panggil dia. Mana tahu dia lagi nggak sibuk 2 minggu ini."

"okelah, kalau harus seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Diskusi malam itu di tutupi dengan Mama Riko yang sudah beranjak ke kamar, dan Papa Hyuuga yang sudah tertdur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **IN THE MORNING.**

"ntah kenapa aku selalu punya firasat buruk saat di panggil Papa dan Mama ke kamar mereka."

Ryota mengungkapkan sedikit kecurigaannya ketika setelah sarapan pagi ini orangtua mereka menyuruh anak-anaknya menemui mereka di dalam kamar.

"seperti déjà-vu."

Atsushi menambahkan lalu menggigit sedikit menu sarapannya yang belum habis, sosis panggang.

"Kejadian Taiga 4 tahun yang lewat."

Shintaro ikut 'nimbrung' sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"ini bukan déjà-vu, atsushi. Karena kita pernah mengalaminya. Dan Shintaro, kau sudah besar. Tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit itu seperti anak kecil lagi."

Seijuro menampik semua perkataan adik-adiknya yang di hadiahi wajah cemberut dari beberapa di antara mereka.

"memangnya ada apa denganku, nii-chan ?"

Taiga bertanya tidak paham maksud dari omongan nii-chan nya yang membawa-bawa namanya.

"kelahiranmu tidak di duga, Taiga-kun."

jawab Tetsuya singkat dan flat face yang selalu menjadi 'trade mark' nya :3

"sudahlah Taiga, jangan dengarkan orang-orang aneh itu berbicara!"

Daiki merangkul si adik Taiga sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Dan wajah Taiga kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

"DIAM KAU DEKIL!" sahut Ryota dan Shintaro bersamaan.

'heh,… kalian ini!' lengos Seijuro di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"KALIAN AKAN PERGI DUA MINGGU!"

Mama Riko dan Papa Hyuuga hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menceritakan hal yang harus mereka hadapi dua minggu kedepan.

'kan sudah ku bilang, pasti akan ada hal yang buruk kalau kami di panggil seperti.' bathin Ryota mengingat perkataanya tadi.

"Ma, kenapa harus selama itu ?"

rengek Daiki sambil guling-gulingan di atas kasur.

"masalah bisnis sayang, mama dan papa gak bisa ngehindar"

Papa Hyuuga mencoba memberi pengertian

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjaga kami ?"

Seijuro berpikir tenang di saat dia mulai ketakutan juga kalau harus di tinggal pergi orang tuanya dua minggu lamanya.

"mungkin besok, papa akan memberi tugas pada Seijuro untuk mengurus kalian semua."

Yang punya nama langsung mengangkat wajahnya kaget.

KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG MENGURUS 6 MALAIKAT YANG JATUH DARI NERAKA SEPERTI MEREKA ITU ? –

"Kenapa Sei nii-chan, Pa ?. Yang ada kami mati kelaparan karena dia nanti!"

"JAGA BICARAMU, DAIKI!"

"AKU MENGATAKAN FAKTANYA, NII-CHAN!"

ARGGHHHH,.. SEIJURO INGIN TERJUN KE DALAM JURANG SEKARANG JUGA…..

"Haahh,.. kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut ?"

Mama Riko tersenyum pasrah, sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Dengarkan penjelasan mama baik-baik dulu."

Mama Riko sedikit menggertak Seijuro dan Daiki sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mama dan Papa saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus Perusahaan baru yang akan menjadi cabang kedua yang terletak di Korea Selatan sana-"

"memang Korea Selatan itu dimana, ma ?" Pertanyaan Ryota di sambut tatapan bingung oleh keenam saudaranya yang lain, dan muka malas dari Mama Riko

"Ryota, ingat. Jangan pernah memotong pembicaraan orang lain, ya. Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Iya, ma." Jawab Ryota sedikit menyesali kekhilafannya.

"Korea Selatan itu dekat dengan Jepang, masih di sekitar Asia Timur, tapi Korea Selatan bersatu dengan dataran China dan membentuk semenanjung Korea, sedangkan Jepang berada di timur Korea Selatan menuju Samudera Pasifik, kau mengerti, Ryota ?"

"Etto,.. euhm.. Penjelasannya boleh lebih singkat lagi gak, Ma ?" Ryota tersenyum malu-malu karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan mamanya katakan

GGUUUBBRRRAKKKKK-

"Mama menjelaskannya terlalu ilmiah, si Ryota yang otaknya Pentium 3 itu mana akan mengerti hal-hal yang begituan."

Akashi sedikit mencemooh Ryota namun dengan nada bicara yang datar-datar saja.

"Anone, Sei-nii chan, Pentium 3 itu apaan-ssu ?" Wajah polos Ryota makin membunuh suasana.

GGGUUBBBRAKKKKK-

untuk yang kedua kalinya -_-

"Sudah-sudah berhenti dulu." Papa Hyuuga berusaha mengendalikan percakapan agar tidak menuai hal-hal yang lebih rancu lagi.

"Yang penting sekarang Papa ingin semua tanggung jawab untuk mengurus adik-adik di serahkan ke Seijuro dan 3 orang lainnya yang paling tua di keluarga ini, sedangkan Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Taiga kalian tidak boleh banyak bertingkah di hadapan abang-abang kalian, selalu rukun dan jangan membuat masalah kecil jadi masalah yang besar, mengerti kalian semua."

"Wakatta, Papa." Koor mereka bersamaan.

"Ja, sekarang kalian boleh keluar dari kamar Mama dan Papa. Karena ini hari minggu kalian boleh main sepuas hati kalian."

"YEYYY,.. HORE!"

'Semoga saja aku bisa mengayomi mereka dengan baik 2 minggu kedepan.'

Pikir Seijuro dalam diam, bisa juga rupanya dia merisaukan adik-adiknya yang lain. /Ya, bisalah -_-/

.

.

.

.

.

 **ONE WEEK AFTER PAPA HYUUGA DAN MAMA RIKO'S DEPARTURE.**

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah dengan awan putih menari-nari di kanvas langit biru, hari yang sepertinya akan cukup menyenangkan untuk bermain-main hingga sore hari tiba.

Walaupun Kediaman Kisedai maih belum terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa pembantu, pemotong rumput, koki, dan satpam penjaga rumah yang lalu lalang.

Karena, anak-anak sang pemilik rumah belum bangun dari tidur mereka.

Taiga yang pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek-ngucek matanya terlebih dahulu dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tidurnya yang 2 kali lebih terang karena lampu kamarnya masih hidup, dan cahaya matahari dari luar jendelanya.

Taiga melongok ke samping kanannya, ia dapati Tetsuya yang masih tertidur pulas, kelihatan tidak ingin di ganggu.

Dia berbalik ke samping kirinya dan melihat Daiki yang tertidur sambil meringkuk tubuhnya, badannya menggigil dan kepalan tangannnya memutih.

Awalnya Taiga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Daiki nii-chan jadi seperti ini.

Dengan antisipasi, Taiga meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Daiki dan tersentak ke belakang.

'Panas sekali..'

Taiga segera menuruni kasurnya dan berlarian menuju kamar Seijuro-nii chan.

Karena ia sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah, dan ini adalah situasi yang gawat darurat, Taiga dengan sopan mengetuk pintu abangnya.

"Seijuro-nii chan, Seijuro-nii chan. Bangun-bangun.."

"Ada apa, Taiga ?"

Seijuro membuka pintunya dan memperhatikan raut wajah cemas Taiga.

"Daiki nii-chan sakit, badannya panas sekali."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seijuro berlari cepat ke kamar Taiga, Tetsuya, beserta Daiki untuk memeriksa kepastian perkataan Taiga.

Seijuro berhenti di pintu masuk kamar mereka. Matanya menelisik ke arah Daiki yang masih bergelung di atas kasur, badannya menggigil layaknya orang kedinginan, dan dahinya yang di penuhi keringat.

"Ma,… ma…" racau Daiki, mata beriris biru safirnya meneteskan beberapa air mata, sambil dia terus menerus memanggil Mamanya.

"Aku akan telpon rumah sakit segera."

Keputusan Seijuro lalu beranjak untuk mengambil telpon rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

TUUTT—TUTTT- TUTT—

"Halo, Hyuuga Riko di sini, dengan siapa ?"

"Ma…"

Mama Hyuuga tertegun dengan sebuah suara yang bergetar di telponnya.

"Seijuro, kau tidak apa-apa, nak ?"

Seijuro menggeleng walaupun ibunya tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Aku di rumah sakit, ma."

"Kenapa kau bisa di rumah sakit, Seijuro ?, mana adik-adikmu ?" seru Mama Riko, secara tidak langsung agak membentak Seijuro.

Seijuro menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Tadi pagi, Taiga memeberitahu kalau Daiki demam, jadi aku melihat ke kamarnya dan benar badannya panas tinggi dan Ia berkeringat dingin, aku segera menelepon rumah sakit tempat biasa kita berobat, ma. Terus ambulans datang, Shintaro, Ryota, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya terlihat sangat kebingungan, sedangkan Taiga menangis menjerit-jerit. Tetsuya dengan sabar mendiamkan Taiga selagi Daiki di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku ikut menyusul bersama Taiga menggunakan ambulans, sedangkan yang lainnya aku suruh diam di rumah dan jangan kemana-mana, sekarang mereka semua baik-baik saja. Saat Daiki tiba di IGD, seluruh dokter langsung datang dan memeriksanya, kami menunggu di luar dan Taiga masih sesegukan, lalu tiba-tiba suster datang menemui Seijuro, kan ma. Lalu suster itu menanyakan wali Daiki beserta KTP dan Kartu Keluarga Daiki. Seijuro bingung, ma. Jadi Seijuro meminjam telpon rumah sakit untuk memberitahu mama saat ini."

Mama Riko di seberang telpon masih diam setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Seijuro.

"Mama.." Panggil Seijuro pelan, ketakutan kalau Mamanya akan memarahinya lagi.

"Seijuro, maaf mama meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang begitu berat padamu padahal kamu belum sanggup menghadapinya."

"Tidak apa, ma."

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan, Daiki ?"

"Dokter mendiagnosa kalau Daiki terkena Demam Berdarah ma, dokter bilang kalau syukur Aomine dibawa ke rumah sakit lebih cepat, terlambat sedikit saja… mungkin dia sudah…"

"Jangan lanjutkan lagi, Seijuro."

tegas Mama Riko, sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan anaknya yang selanjutnya.

Mama Riko sebenarnya sangat berterimakasih tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang anak seperti Seijuro yang dapat menjadi contoh adik-adiknya yang lain.

Dia yakin, Seijuro yang pintar pasti bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, urusan KTP, Mama akan menelepon seseorang yang seharusnya menjaga kalian sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang, temani Daiki sebentar di rumah sakit ya."

"Baik, Ma."

"Dah sayang, Hati-hati ya."

"Iya, ma."

Lalu telepon di putus oleh Seijuro, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Taiga sudah tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan menangis. Seijuro mengelus rambut merah bata kehitaman milik Taiga sambil menunggu seseorang yang di bilang mama tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita bersurai patel pink, dengan jaket hitam kebesesaran, berlari kesetanan menuju tempat penerimaan pasien di rumah sakit yang megah itu

"Suster, apa di rumah sakit ini ada pasien bernama Aomine Daiki ?"

Suster itu memeriksa komputernya sebentar,

"Iya, Aomine Daiki, umur 7 tahun, pasien barusan dari IGD menuju ruangan VIP di pojok kanan lantai tiga, dan anda dengan siapa ?"

"Saya walinya, Momoi Satsuki."

"ah,.. anda walinya, mungkin anda dapat menyerahkan kartu keluraganya beserta KTP kepada kami."

"ah,.. iya.."

Wanita yang bernama Momoi itu menyerahkan semua dokumen permintaan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Baiklah, dan ini rincian pembayaran rumah sakitnya."

Momoi menerima kertas berisi rincian pembayaran itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"ini, saya ingin membayar menggunakan ini."

Suster itu menerima dengan kedua tangannya, dan menggesek kartu itu di alat pembayaran kartu kredit.

"Terimakasih, nona."

"sama-sama."

Suster itu mengembalikan kartu kredit Momoi lalu merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya hormat, Momoi menunduk segera menyusul Seijuro dan Taiga di kamar Daiki.

.

.

.

"Seijuro-nie.."

Panggil Momoi saat membuka pintu ruangan Daiki, dan melihat Seijuro sedang menidurkan Taiga dan memandang iba Daiki yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Bibi Satsuki ?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?, bagaimana Daiki dia juga tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Momoi bejongkok di hadapan keponakannya yang paling pintar itu dan mengelus punggung Seijuro setelah itu ia bangkit dan mendekati kasur Daiki dan duduk di pinggirnya.

"aku tak apa, bibi. Dan Daiki juga sudah mendapatkan perawatan yang tepat."

"Fyuhh,.. Yokatta desu."

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taiga yang tiba-tiba tersentak dari tidurnya.

"Taiga-kun, udah bangun ?"

Taiga memperhatikan orang yang memanggil namanya dan berteriak kegirangan.

"BIBI SATSUKI!"

Taiga memeluk bibinya itu dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan lagi percakapan mereka, sekalian menemani Daiki.

.

.

.

 **ONE WEEK LATER.**

"DAIKI, ANAK MAMA.. KAMU BAIK-BAIK AJA KAN ?"

Mama Hyuuga dan Papa Riko yang baru saja tiba di Jepang langsung singgah di rumah sakit tempat anaknya di rawat.

Disana juga sudah ada seluruh anak mereka yang lain, dan Bibi Satsuki juga.

"Iya, ma. Daiki baik-baik aja kok, udah lebih mendingan dari kemaren-kemaren."

Daiki terbangun pada hari ketiga dan dia sudah tidak mengeluh sakit lagi, jadi selama seminggu ia tidak sekolah. Mungkin mulai senin besok dia akan kembali sekolah seperti biasa.

"Gimana kalian, habis dijaga sama Seijuro ?"

Papa Hyuuga bertanya kepada anak-anaknya yang sedang asyik tertawa.

"Kayak camp Tentara, pa." jawab Shintaro memancing kekesalan Seijuro.

"asyik,, tapi kasihan Daiki-cchi tak bisa bersama kami." Ryota menambahkan karena ia sebenarnya khawatir pada Daiki./etciee /

"makananku selalu kurang pa, dan aku di minta diet.

Atsushi masih di rundung kesedihan setelah porsi Maibounya di kurangi dua bungkus kemarin.

"Biasa aja sih, pa. Cuma aku lebih sering main sama Taiga."

Taiga menatap polos ke papanya dan lanjut bermain pesawat-pesawatan punya Shintaro.

"Taiga, jangan pegang-pegang lucky item ku." serang Shintaro saat pesawat mainannya di tabrakkan ke dinding oleh Kagami.

"Biarin.. bwekk!" Taiga menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

Seijuro memijat kepalanya karena pening dan Daiki tersenyum senang di kasurnya karena akhirnya adik kesayangannya sudah mengikuti jejaknya sebagai anak nakal. Hahahahaha…..

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Suki-chan, kau lah yang paling bisa membantuku."

"Tak apa, Riko-chan, mereka sudah kayak anak-anakku sendiri, imut-imut banget."

"Iya, dong. Siapa dulu bapaknya ?"

Mama Riko dan Momoi melirik Papa Hyuuga bersama-sama dengan tatapan 'yang-bener-aja-lu-Junpei?'

"Tapi.."

"Oh, soal duit lu yang kepake, iya ntar gue ganti, tiga kali lipat malah. Ntar di transfer ke rekening lu."

Momoi langsung memeluk bahagia Mama Riko.

"Arigatou Riko-chan, elu tetep yang terbaik dah!"

"Tapi gue gantinya tahun depan, ya. Gue lagi gak ada duit nih."

Momoi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"YAELAHH.."

.

.

.

.

.

/END FOR THIS CHAPTER/

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **CLUE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :**

Yeayyy,.. Kakek datang ke Mansion Kisedai, Kakek Tora membawa semua alat-alat olahraga dari tempatnya bekerja.

Tapi kok, Papa Hyuuga malah sembunyi di dalam kamar ya ?

"Papa, Ganbatte !"

Seijuro, Atsushi, Shintaro, Ryota, Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Taiga memberikan semangat terbaik mereka. Karena papa Hyuuga akan berangkat ke medan perang sekarang ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE =**

 **Yeay,. akhirnya author balik lagi :v, setelah hampir sekian puluh tahun/? tidak sengaja menelantarkan FF ini di , dan untuk kedua kalinya FF ini mengeluarkan edisi selanjutnya, Yess!**

 **Tapi pertama-tama, GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!**

 **Buat para readers yang mengharapkan Fast update, HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI!**

 **Bukannya author on purpose membiarkan FF ini berlumut di bawah kasur/?, tapi banyak sekali hal-hal dan beberapa kejadian yang menjadi kendala dalam mem-publish FF ini.**

 **Author memang tidak pernah bisa nepatin janji /toyor kepala sendiri/ :3**

 **Tapi makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang yang udah mau stay tune dan nunggu buat ini, author terharu nih /usap keringat/ -_-**

 **Nandemunaiyo, Dozo Yoroshiku! ^^**

 **Dan buat ==** lydiasimatupang2301, Nia, Chintya Lie, kurohime, Vanillamocca, Monkey D. Writer, Caesar704 , Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki, dan Yuki Jaeger

 **Terimakasih atas support, kritikan, maupun komentar yang kalian torehkan karena imajinasi saya yang mentok seusai lebaran bisa 'turn wild' lagi berkat kalian.**

 **Terimakasih atas semua readers yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu. YOU ARE THE BEST GUYS!**

 **Ja, see ya at the next chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't mind to review Minna-san ! ^^**


End file.
